soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Past characters of General Hospital
Present Past Larry Ashton Lawrence "Larry" Ashton is a fictional character on the American soap opera General Hospital. Hugo Napier portrayed the character from 1988 to 1989 and from 1991 to 1992. He is the ex-husband of Tracy Quartermaine. Larry Ashton came to Port Charles with his wife, Arielle Gastineau Ashton. They came in on their yacht and deeply in debt. They were in search of the Dragon Bone, a key to unlock an ancient Chinese Civilization. Tracy Quartermaine blackmailed Larry into giving her and Ned Ashton a share of the treasure if he found it. Tracy said she would expose him as not being the Ashton Family heir if he didn't. The search ended when Robert Scorpio's dog buried the key. Larry and his wife left Port Charles. He lost his title when Charlie Prince turned out to be the real heir. Larry returned to Port Charles in 1991. He formed a cartel to control global business with carbon disulfide. To achieve their goals, they thought it would be best for Paul Hornsby to marry Tracy to take over her stock of ELQ. Killing her was an option to get control of her stock. The cartel was discovered and put to an end by the Port Charles Police Department. Kristen Bergman Kristen BergmanSoapcentral.com, Alexis Davis. (real name Kristin NilssonStated on-air on October 20, 2004) is a fictional character on the popular soap opera General Hospital. Kristen Bergman was a Swedish opera singer who had a long affair with Mikkos Cassadine. Her real name was Kristin Nilsson, but she was best known as Bergmen, which was her stage name. As a prodigee of Mikkos', she had a very successful career for about a decade. Mikkos tried to protect Kristen by hiding her but Helena Cassadine, Mikkos' wife, caught up with Kristen eventually. They had two daughters, Alexis and Kristina. Helena slit her throat and ripped out her vocal cords in front of Alexis. Helena placed the stiletto in Kristen's hand so that when the authorities came, her death would look like a suicide. Helena did not know of Kristina's existence when she murdered Kristin. Alexis hid Kristina and left her to help their mother. After watching Helena brutally murder her mother, Alexis returned to find her sister. She was missing. Kristina was later reunited with Alexis after Jax found her in Europe. Alexis then told Kristina all she knew of her mother, including the diamond and sapphire necklace Kristin was wearing when Helena killed her. Mikkos Cassadine Mikkos Cassadine was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera, General Hospital. He was portrayed by John Colicos in 1981. Mikkos Cassadine was a Greco-Russian aristocrat. The Cassadine family are descendants of the Russian aristocracy, with connections to the royal Romanov family. They existed for hundreds of years in Russia until the Bolshevik Revolution forced them to flee to Greece. After that period they built a large economic empire of power and wealthhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nikolas_Cassadine. Mikkos and wife Helena Cassadine had two children, Stefan and Stavros. He also had an affair with Kristin Bergman, an opera singer, and had two daughters, Natasha (Alexis Davis) and Kristina. Kristin Bergman was murdered in front of her daughter Alexis by a jealous Helena. In 2009, Helena revealed that Mikkos had another illegitimate son named Valentin, who was disowned. In 1981, Mikkos made his only on screen appearances on General Hospital when he was the mastermind behind a plot to attain world domination by holding the world to ransom through the use of a weather machine that could create severe snowstorms. He was eventually killed by Luke Spencer when Luke foiled his plans. Nevertheless, the spectre of Mikkos still features prominently in storylines of General Hospital as his widow Helena, daughter Alexis, grandchildren Sam McCall, Nikolas Cassadine, Kristina Davis and Molly Lansing and great-grandchild Spencer Cassadine are still a part of the show John Durant John Durant was a fictional character on the popular ABC soap opera, General Hospital. He had a daughter with Bobbie Spencer in 1972 named Carly Benson. He is the grandfather of Michael Corinthos III, Morgan Corinthos and Josslyn Jacks. John wanted to send Sonny Corinthos and Lorenzo Alcazar to prison. He was killed by Manny Ruiz when protecting his daughter Carly. John came to town seeking to get rid of the bigger threat to the FBI and he started to work with Steven Webber. Bill Eckert William "Bill" Eckert was a fictional character on ABC soap opera General Hospital. He was the redheaded Spencer family cousin that was a dead ringer for Luke Spencer. He was portrayed by long time General Hospital favorite, Anthony Geary from 1992-1993. Bill Eckert was a member of the crew on the SS Tracy. The Greenbelts, an environmental safety organization, protested the arrival of the Quartermaine boat. It had just exploded and sank in Port Charles harbor. Harlan Barrett of Barrett Enterprises came to Port Charles to salvage the SS Tracy. He was impressed with Bill Eckert, who invented a unique machine which raised the ship. Harlan hired Bill as chief engineer with the promise of upward advancement in the company. Bill a cousin of the Spencer family had just come to town with his young son, Sly Eckert and recently divorced form his mother, Nancy. Bill's father died of a heart attack and Billand his sister, Jenny Eckert, came into a large inheritance. Bill, now a wealthy man, moved into an abandoned lighthouse with his son Sly and Finian O'Toole, whom Bill had hired as a housekeeper. Bill was now dating Harlan's marketing genius daughter, Julia Barrett.Harlan brought his her to Port Charles to run the cannery with ace in command, Bill Eckert. Harlan Barrett, Leopold Taub, Cesar Faison, and Larry Ashton formed a cartel to control global business via the use of a toxic substance, carbon disulfide, manufactured at a cannery they purchased as a clever ruse for their operations and a place to brew the drug with which they intended to rule the world. Bill and Jemnny were both kept in the dark about the cannery's real intentions. Meanwhile, Nancy having heard about Bill's new found wealth, promptly wanted custody of Sly. Bill saw the dollar signs in her eyes and wouldn't give in to her blackmail. Nancy began spying on operations at the cannery and discovered the carbon disulfide. She used it to make Bill appear inebriated Sly's custody hearing. The Cartel was worried with Nancy poking around and they wanted to make a still clueless Bill their newest member. The cartel then decided to eliminate Nancy. Faison tried to use mind control to program Anna Scorpio to kill Nancy, but Anna and Robert Scorpio were on Faison's plan. With the aid of a psychiatrist, she become immune to it. The Cartel's goal was attained anyway as Nancy was mysteriously murdered and Bill was the prime suspect! The real killer turned out to Bill's houskeeper and Sly's baby-sitter, Finian, who had heated argument with Nancy and accidentally killed her. Bill was brough into the Cartel, but a deliriously wicked Faison wanted Bill to prove himself before he was completely accepted. Bill's assignment was to kill Faison's nemesis, Robert Scorpio. By this time, Bill and Robert were good friends, so a "faux death" was arranged. Bill shot Robert on the waterfront, but Harlan wasn't fooled, so he decided to shoot Robert again. Bill shot and killed Harlan to protect his pal. A grief-stricken Julia promtly ended her relationship with Bill. On Founder's Day, the Cartel was apprehended. Taub was killed and Faison escaped yet again. After Robert and Anna's presumed death Bill started dating Robert's widow Holly Scorpio. Scott Baldwin came across information that pointed to Lucy Coe in a Port Charles art heist. He told Bill and Holly who concluded that Lucy had fed information about the local paintings to the wealthy Richard Halifax. When Halifax realized Bill and Holly were on his trail, he returned of all the art...except Bill Eckert's painting, "Summer in Provence", This was the only painting Lucy didn't know about. Halifax professed his innocence but Bill knew he was lying! Then Bill goes to Paris where he reclained his artwork and had a fling on the side behind Holly's back, with his old flame, Victoria. When Bill returned to Port Charles, Holly walked in on Bill and Victoria making love at his lighthouse. The spruned Holly was hell bent on making the womanizing Bill pay! She smashed all the rare wines in his wine cellar, then left town. In 1993 Bill and his cousin Luke Spencer come face to face when Lucky Spencer is sent back to Port Charles as his parents are still on the run from nortorious mobster Frank Smith Frank's men found Lucky staying with his friend/cousin Sly Eckert. They also find Sly's father Bill Eckert, who is the spitting image of Luke. Bill was trying to protect Sly and Lucky Spencer from a hitman. Bill is then shot in a case of mistaken identity. He dies in Luke's arms. Jenny Eckert Jennifer "Jenny" Eckert Horsnby is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera, General Hospital. Cheryl Richardson portrayed the character from 1991 until 1994 and then again during the summer of 1996. Jenny came to Port Charles with an environmentalist group called the Greenbelts. They were protested the arrival of the Quartermaine chemical boat. When the boat was pulling into dock, it exploded and sank. Jenny's brother, Bill Eckert and her cousin, Joey Moscini were on the boat. After the boat explosion, Jenny met Ned Ashton and Paul Hornsby. Paul was recently named CEO of ELQ. She was in love with both men. Jenny's father suffered a heart attack and died. She received a good inheritance. After her father's death, her mother Angela, moved to Portland and she enrolled in college courses. Jenny was torn between Paul and Ned until Paul became engaged to Tracy Quartermaine. Paul married Tracy and he was stabbed by Cesar Faison. Jenny stayed by Paul's side in the hospital, which annoyed Tracy. He professed his love to her and she told him that she loved him. Jenny wanted Paul to leave Tracy, but she announced that she was pregnant. Ned asked her to marry him and she accepted. They had a big Quartermaine wedding. Cesar Faison had planted a bomb in Jenny's bouquet. Paul grabbed the bouquet and saved the day. Jenny told Ned that she was a virgin. In fact, she had an affair with Senator Jack Kensington when she was 16 and became pregnant. She lost the child. Tracy hired someone to dig up Jenny's past in an attempt to make Paul hate her. When the news came out it drew the two closer together. Ned divorced Jenny. Paul left Tracy when he learned that she was behind the break up. Ned and Jenny were divorced but Tracy and Paul were still married. Ned was jealous of Jenny and Paul's relationship. He blackmailed Paul into giving him his shares of ELQ or he would expose Jenny's underage affair. Paul gave him the shares and Ned exposed the secret anyway. Jenny was walking and was hit by a car accidentally. The driver was Tracy. Tracy thought that Jenny was dead and left the scene. When Jenny recovered she told the police that she did not know who the driver was. She knew it was Tracy. She went to Tracy and told her to leave Paul or she would tell the police that she was the driver. Edward Quartermaine discovered what Tracy had done and kicked her out of the Quartermaine mansion. Tracy left town. Jenny and Paul were finally a couple. They were at the wedding of Mac Scorpio and Felicia Jones. After Ryan Chamberlain showed up wearing a bomb, Felicia and Mac called off their wedding. Paul and Jenny decided to get married right then. Jenny learned that she was pregnant with Paul's baby. While alone in the park, she went into labor. When she arrived at the hospital the nurses called Ned instead of Paul. Ned arrived at the hospital thinking that his current wife, Lois Cerullo was injured. Ned was mad when he arrived at the hospital and saw Jenny. It was too late to call Paul, so Ned stepped in and helped her deliver her baby. Susan Moore Susan Baldwin (née Moore) was a fictional character on the popular ABC daytime drama, General Hospital, played by Gail Ramsey from 1978-1983. Susan Moore was a lovely waitress. She had an affair with Dr. Alan Quartermaine. She became pregnant. She left town and moved temporiarly to somewhere else in New York. Susan gave birth to a son and named him Jason. She came to love Jason very much.Alan tracked her down and convinced her to return to Port Charles with him. He refused to divorce Monica and marry her because he did not want to lose custody of Alan Jr. but agreed to to finacially support Jason. Monica later found out, filed for divorce, and sued for sole custody of little AJ. Alan eventually dumped Susan and reunited with Monica. Susan sued Alan for millions of dollars for Jason's sake and won her son a million dollar trust fund. Susan became an alcoholic and married Scott Baldwin. Jason became Scott's stepson. Susan teamed up with Lila Quartermaine's vengeful ex-husband Crane Trolliver and planned to blackmail the Quartermaines for two million dollars in exchange for Lila's unsigned divorce papers and their silence of their knowledge about Lila's invalid marriage because she wanted to get revenge on the Quartermaines and be rich. She planned to use her half of the blackmail money to give Jason a good life and an excellent education. Susan later found out Scott had tried to steal from Jason's trust fund and planned to have him prosecuted for forgery. Crane shot and killed Susan after she tried to back out of their deal. Susan's aunt Alice had custody Jason for a while. The Quartermaines eventually allowed Susan's cousin Heather Webber to take care of Jason. They gave her money to feed and clothe Jason and allowed them to live in the gatehouse. Alan eventually brought Jason to live in the Quartermaine Mansion and Monica came to love Jason. She adopted him and raised him as her own son. Alan and Monica made sure Jason knew Susan was his biological mother and Alan told him she was a special woman whenever Jason asked them about her. Joe Scully Joseph "Joe" Scully is a fictional character on the popular ABC daytime drama, General Hospital. He was portrayed by Robert Miano from 1994-1995. Offscreen several before, Deke Woods had beaten his wife, Adela Corinthos, severely, on her birthday no less. Adela had gone to the hospital with injuries before, but this time, she was unconscious, her face was unrecognizable. An unsrupulous coward, he didn't go to the hospital to check on her and put the blame on her teenaged son Michael Corinthos Jr.. Deke sent Marcus Taggert, a new Brooklyn PD recruit whom he was training. This set the wheels in motion for years of misplaced animosity, pitting Taggert against Sonny. Later Sonny confided in Joe about what his step-father, Deke had done to her. The next day, Joe decided to "take care of" Deke, making sure Sonny had an alibi. On Joe's orders, Vince had arranged for Officer Deke Woods to be in an alley beside a nightclub when he went off duty. The club was owned by a lady friend of Joe's, who wasn't in the mob, but was obviously connected. Joe told her to go out of town for a couple of days so that she wouldn't be an accessory to what went down. And Joe knew that Sonny was at his friend Louie Cerullo's birthday party in Bensonhurst, so he wouldn't be suspected of killing Deke. Deke was in an alley in Bensonhurst investigating an anonymous tip from an informant about a string of burglaries. Joe put a gun to his head and took Deke's gun from the holster. Deke identified himself as a cop. Joe pressed the gun to the back of Deke's scull. Joe finally spoke, "I know who you are, and I know what you are." Joe then attatched the silencer to his own gun. He stepped closer to Deke. "You're a pig, and I don't just mean a cop. You're a coward passing for a man." Deke was now nervous. Vince knocked Deke to his knees an Joe shot Deke in the forehead. Joe then fired one more shot into Deke's chest. When Sonny went to visit his mother in the hospital the following morning, she told him the news about Deke's murder in the line of duty. Sonny instinctively knew that wasn't true. He knew Joe Scully had killed Deke Woods, to protect him and his mother. Years later, Joe Scully arrives in Port Charles at the grand opening of Luke's and Sonny's blues club. Luke hired Mike Corbin, unaware that he is Sonny's biological father, as Maître d'. Katherine Bell, Lucy Coe's arch rival had teamed up with Damian Smith to enact a revenge plot. Damian asked Joe Scully to use his connections to sabotage Lucy's cosmetics company, Deception, by stealing Lucy's supplies and products from the warehouse. Luke's Club was firebombed! Was it starting all over again for them? Sonny soon found out that Franks Smith's lawyer, Phil Cusack, had tried to move in on Sonny's action. Sonny non-violently dealt with the goons who bombed Luke's for Cusack, who was soon found dead. Sonny's friend and confidante, Harry Silver, provided him with info that Joe Scully had ordered the hit on Cusack. Scully had been like a father to Sonny. Lucy is now in with Luke and Sonny on the Joe Scully scam. Lucy is going to be bait to get back at Damian and Joe. Mike and Luke pull off the heist and Scully is agitated to say the least! Mike and Luke continue with the scheme and Lucy gets Kevin Collins to body slide a joy to behold. While waiting for Kevin to pick her up to take her away for the weekend, Lucy is kidnapped by Scully from Outback parking lot. Luke and Sonny save her with clues from Damian. Scully fires his gun, misses Sonny and the bullet hits Mike instead. Scully is about to shoot him again when Sonny shoots Scully killing him. Frank Smith Frank Smith was a notorious mobster who employed Luke Spencer at his money laundering operation, the Campus Disco. Frank ordered Luke to execute a "hit" on senate candidate Mitch Williams. Luke's pal and sister beau Roy DiLucca decided to carry out the it himself. he After the foiled attempt on Mitch's life, Roy was presumed dead after Mitch's security agents shot at him. He supposedly dies in Bobbie Spencer's arms. Only to return twenty years later after a long stretch in Pentonville federal prison. Because Luke failed to carry out Frank's orders he was forced to marry Frank's daughter Jennifer Smith. After seeing Luke and Jennifer together countless times, a distraught Laura accidentally locked herself in the office at the disco. She overheard frank and Luke discussing "business". Frank realized Laura was eavesdropping and forced her to continue working at the disco so he could keep an eye on her. Laura tried to convince Luke to break off his engagement to Jennifer. However, Luke knew that doing so would get him, Laura and their loved-ones killed. The day Luke and Jennifer's wedding was to take place on Frank Smith's yacht, Scott Baldwin pulled Luke out of the ceremony and started beating him. Luke fell overboard and was thought to have drowned. He later resurfaced and with Laura's help came up with a plan that involved the book of mob contacts that they had stolen from Frank earlier. Luke and Laura went on the run with Frank's henchmen hot on their trail. One of the men named "Hitch" ended up befriending the two and could not kill them. The other hit man attempted to complete the hit but was discovered and killed by Hitch. It turned out that with Frank's black book, Luke and Laura did indeed have the evidence they needed to send Frank to prison. In 1984, Frank framed Luke for a murder that was committed in Mexico and his best friend Robert Scorpio helped Luke was clear his name. Laura had just announced her first pregnancy and they are on the run once more. Frank's hit men track Luke and Laura to the Triple L Diner in Canada and blew up their truck thinking they were inside. In 1993 eventually taking on Sonny Corinthos as Frank's front man. For safety reasons Luke and Laura send Lucky back to Port Charles to live with Luke's "aunt" Ruby Anderson. Frank's men found Lucky staying with his friend/cousin Sly Eckert. They also find Sly's father Bill Eckert, who is the spitting image of Luke. Bill is shot in a case of mistaken identity. He dies in Luke's arms. Luke and Laura, with their son Lucky, decided to hide in plain sight, back in Port Charles. Damian Smith, on behalf of Daddy, promises Luke that he and his family will be safe if Luke will help smuggle people into the country, with Corinthos as a liaison. Luke says yes until he can figure out how to get rid of Smith. It turns out to be no easy task and puts him back in touch with a much-changed Jennifer. To get him out in the open, Luke helps spring Frank from prison in 1993. This time Laura had announced her second pregnancy with (Lulu Spencer). Smith kidnaps a very pregnant Laura and uses her as a human shield and gets away. Lucky follows his father to a meeting with Frank's henchman and is shot but makes a full recovery. Finally, they at last have a final showdown at a cemetery in Puerto Rico in which Luke kills Frank. This is one of the longer protagonist-hero conflicts. After Frank's death, Sonny Corinthos takes over his organization. Taylor Wallace Taylor is stated to be 18 years old in July 2010. | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Post graduate @ Madison Prep | title = | residence = Port Charles, New York | family = | parents = | siblings = | spouse = | romances = Kristina Davis (dating; 2010-2011) | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | relatives = | species = }} Taylor Wallace is a fictional character from the original ABC Daytime soap opera, General Hospital. The character first appears on July 13, 2010 being played by Daniel Cummings on recurring status. Cummings last appeared in January 2011. Taylor first appears as the new study partner of Kristina Davis who is expecting a girl named "Taylor." Kristina is kind of hesitant around Taylor because of being abused in a past relationship. Taylor reveals that his parents want him to do an extra year at Madison Prep, to have better chance at getting into Brown University. Everything seems to be going well until Taylor reaches for a book, and Kristina has a flashback of her boyfriend, Kiefer hitting her. When Kristina wants to switch study partners for Taylor's sake, Taylor assures her that he has no problem working with her. On August 11, Taylor and Kristina get together for another study session and her mother, Alexis is worried that she and Taylor are getting too close. When Taylor attempts to get closer to Kristina, he realizes she is uncomfortable and decides to back off. On September 9, Taylor is seen hanging out with Kristina and her brother, Michael Corinthos. When Michael gets into a fight at school, Taylor saves him from expulsion by revealing that another kid attacked Michael first. On December 29, 2010, Taylor accompanies Krsitina, and her friend Ali on the General Hospital Ski Trip. After the bus crashes, Taylor must help search for Kristina's brother Morgan and helps keep Kristina warm when she gets hypothermia. In March 2011, Kristina reveals that she and Taylor has chosen to see other people after realizing a long term relationship wouldn't work. Mitch Williams Mitch Williams was a fictional character on the popular ABC daytime drama, General Hospital, from 1979-1980. Tracy Quartermaine was strapped for cash and had just ended a disastrous marriage to faux Lord Larry Ashton. Her father, Edward had cut her off, refusing to bankroll any more of her escapades until she found herself a husband. Tracy then pushed her fiancée, the corrupt, Assistant District Attorney who had ties to organized crime, Mitch Williams to marry her. Lured in by the Quartermaine endless fortune, Mitch married Tracy, but continued to see Susan Moore on the side. By now social climbing Williams, (who remained in the mob's pocket) was running for the State Senate. Tracy gleefully financed his campaign. With Tracy controlling the purse strings, Mitch had no choice but to give in to her demands to crack down on organized crime -- starting with the mob's rumored control of the Campus Disco ran by head mobster Frank Smith. Smith who wasn't happy with Mitch's harassment arranged for his manager of the disco, Luke Spencer to carry out a hit on Mitch. In order to save his good friend, Roy DiLucca attempted to carry out the hit himself. The attempt failed and Roy was shot by Mitch's security detail. He was presumed dead but Roy really was sent to Pentonville federal prison. Mitch was now running for governor of New York. Later, Edward Quartermaine agreed to give Tracy two million dollars, which could only be spent on Mitch's race for the governorship. Tracy tired of competing with Susan for Mitch's affections, used the money to lure the greedy Mitch away from her. Mitch chose money over love and he left Port Charles for Albany. Tracy knew she couldn't compete with Susan so, she left with her tail between her legs and joined Mitch in Albany. Their marriage didn't last long. Mitch and Tracy quietly divorced and she returned to Port Charles searching for love yet again. References Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012